


Runaway

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor considers his life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random snippet. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or even where else to go with it just yet.

"And this little piggy cried 'wee wee wee' all the way home" Taylor read before closing the book and setting it on his duaghter's nightstand. He smiled and kissed her head gently as he climbed out of her bed and covered her up. Penny shifted and yawned as she looked up at him. "Will you always love me daddy?" she asked him sleepily. Taylor smiled and nodded as he looked over her angelic face. "of course Princess." Taylor said. "Now and forever" he said as he tucked her into bed. "Now goodnight" he told her as he kissed her head again, not noticing that he was slowly pushing the heavy book off of the table and onto the hardwood floor until it hit with a loud 'thunk'.

Taylor blinked a few times as he looked around. He was no longer in his daughters bedroom. Instead, he was in a cozy, if not small, rustic cabin in Northern England. Sighing, he bent over to clean up the mess he had made as he had dropped the heavy mug, spilling his now cold coffee. Setting the mug in the sink, he went to the fireplace that took up nearly the entire side wall of their stone cabin. Seeing there were a few measly embers still burning, he started to stack and build a new fire.

"Daddy! Let me help!" Ezra said as he carefully carried a peice of log to Taylor. Ezra knew better than to put it in himself. Taylor smiled and took it from his eldest son and placed it on the other logs, then carefully lit it, placing the gate around it. Smiling, Taylor got on the couch with Ezra and watched the flames, the crackle and pop of the logs making him smile, the warmth surrounding him.

Taylor snapped back to attention as the fire roared to life. Nodding to himself, he got up and wandered around the cabin that he and Zac had bought. He smiled as he looked at the things that they had before looking out the window at his brother slash lover, who was currently tending the garden and feeding the chickens that were clucking and milling around his legs.

Taylor looked at the latest letter from Isaac, with the pictures of his four children. He missed them terribly, he knew Zac missed the two he had, plus the one he didn't know about until long after they had faked their deaths and moved. They wanted to be able to live their lives like a normal couple. Taylor smiled as Zac tossed the thick black plait over his shoulder. Zac had dyed his hair black, and let it grow til it nearly reached his ass. Reaching up, Taylor ran a hand through his own carrot colored hair, the same shade as his eldest son as he wondered if it was worth it.


End file.
